What Would I Do Without You
by hysterica
Summary: a fic about Teazer before she met jerrie/the tribe her POV (my first fic!)
1. 1

**Alright, this is one of my first attempts at fan-fic. I based it off of what happened to my brothers little calico (the getting taken care of and abandoned stuff, the poor thing, we have not found her) anyway PLEASE READ IT AND REVIEW IT! Give me any critiques or advice.**

**Disclaimer: To put this simply I do not own cats. Never have, never will. **

****

****

**What Would I Do Without You?**

****

**The dozy calico queen quietly and carefully untangled herself from the protective grasp of her mate and true love. As the identical male gathered the blankets into his arms and murmured something about "Mummy" and "the otha kids" Rumpleteazer just smiled to herself, kissed him on the cheek and whispered "Wot wou'd oi do without ya?" in fact that was exactly what was on her mind. What would she do without Mungojerrie? She quietly crept to the desk where the human kept the pen and paper. Maybe it was her maternal hormones kicking in?  Maybe it was just the need to write what she felt down or maybe it was both that compelled her to leave that sweet embrace she longed for most everyday. All she knew was that it had to be done. Picking up the pen and paper, she began:**

**~*~**

**My life was not always like this. None of the luxuries, no tuna, no fluffy basket, no Jerrie. What would I do without my Mungojerrie? He found me half dead in the street just wanting to give up, and insisted that I come with him. "Besides" he added "there's just somethin' in yer eye 'at tells me, yer not one ta give up easy". He was right, I don't quit easy, but right then I just wanted to die.**

**I had a wonderful human to take care of me. He never intended to keep me permanently, but it just happened.  He was going to "take care of me for awhile" for a friend, but she never showed up to claim me, and so he was stuck with me. He was not at all fond on the idea at first, but we grew to love each other.  Infact, he was more cat at times than human. I met all his friends and family, they were wonderful… except his mum's pollicle, who seemed nice enough at times, but you can never tell with pollicles.  They put on a mask of friendliness and the next thing you know, your tail's gone. I taught him a lesson quick, though.  The Everlasting Cat didn't give me claws for nothing!**

**Life could not have gotten**** any better. I spent my days in pure contentment. I had free roam of his house and a beautiful pink collar with a bell.  I took lots of pride in that collar.  My human even let me sleep on his pillow with him. We both knew he was very allergic to me but didn't let it get in the way.  I lived as the humans like to call it "footloose and fancy free".  Then a dreadful thing happened. We had to move.  I was fine with it at first.  I'd just stay with his friends until his girlfriend could take me.  The girls were nice enough to me and things were going ok.  Then one day without warning. The put me outside!  ME!  A house cat!  A kitten at that!  I didn't do anything wrong!  And they through me outside!  All at once a flood of emotion drowned me. Would I ever see Daryl again?  How would I get back in?  Were there any pollicles around?  What did I do to deserve this? Yet  through all that confusion and fear, my feline curiosity shone through.  Hey, curiosity never actually killed a cat.  No, but it sure can come close. I quickly regained my composure and went to survey the area.  Little did a know there were some no-good creeps lurking around. After failing to find another way in but the whim of the humans, I climbed up the nearest tree to take a morning nap.**

**~*~**

**"Teaza! Teaza!"**

**"Huh!?" startled by the soft voice of her mate behind her, Rumpleteazer succeeded in making a large scribble on her page that looked wonderfully like a lopsided Bustopher Jones.**

**"Sorry luv.  Oi was worried 'bout ya.  Oi went ta give ya a kiss and got a mouth full of blanket.  Ey! What'ca writin?"**

**"Oi just wanted to let futua generations know 'ow they got 'ere."  She grined patting her protruding and slightly moving tummy.**

**"The kits are kickin." Mungojerrie tenderly nuzzled the freckled calico and laid his paw on her tummy.**

**"Oi bet they're gunna be as beautiful as ya."**

**"And as smart as ya."  A kiss.**

**"Wou'd ya like ta read wo't oi got so fa'?"**

**"Na, much ratha read the finished product."**

**"Suit ya'self . . . What wou'd oi do without ya?"**

**~*~**

**I was lazily sunning myself in that tree waiting for the door to be opened up again, when some scruffy looking tom who looked remarkably like an Alonzo- Munkustrap hybrid with twice the attitude as Tugger sauntered up.**

**"Hey there kitty, why the long face?"**

**I tried to ignore him.  "Kitty".   I hated that name, the only one who could call me that was my human.**

**"Playing hard to got babe?"**

**"Go away!  Go away now!" I spat.**

**"Alright sweetheart, whatever ya say, but just remember, if you ever become more . . .sociable, I live just down the street.  I'll be waiting." With that he blew me a kiss and swaggered off, making sure that I had a clear view of his rear as he swung it away.  All I could do then was grit my teeth and remember to stay away from him in the future. **

**"I bet he has some stupid name like Bruno or Fluffy" I mumbled to myself. It was another hour or so before I was let in again. They didn't want the 'poor kitty'outside at night.  Ha!  If they knew half the crap that I went through that day, they would have to say much more than "poor kitty".**

**The next week or so passed the same way, the girls would let me out when they went to work and let me in before they went to bed.  Most of the day I spent in the tree trying to avoid the horror of roaming pollicles and a fate worse than pollicles.  Him. **

**"He is affectionately called 'Fluffykins' by his family, but prefers the more macho name of 'Brute'." replied the neighborhood ally cat after I inquired about his name, who also had her share of harassment from 'Brute' when she arrived.**

**I could always sense him watching me from a tree or the windowsill or the door step.  I felt like a trapped mouse waiting to be pounced.  Every day he would annoy me more by moving closer to the tree until eventually he was at the base of it staring up.  I dreaded his next move.**

**"Hey Pussy Cat!" he would call much to my annoyance, "Why don't you get you're pretty self outta that tree and visit me?" **

**"GET LOST CREEP!" I spit out. I wasn't about to let any chauvinistic tom cat give me crap. **

**"Alright, kitty cat" he would croon whilst swaggering away "Just remember, I'll be waiting." Just thinking about those days makes me feel dirty and horribly mad.**

**~*~**

**"IF OI EVA' SEE THAT TOMS FACE OI'LL KILL 'IM!!"**

**"Jerrie luv, settle down.  It's all over rememba?  A pollicle got 'im.  'Ey, Oi thought that ya wanted ta read the finished product."**

**"Well… um… Oi … um. . . Oi lied.  And you know Oi always forget 'im. Every time ya tell me the story Oi get so upset Oi want ta go out and strangle 'im with me bare paws. No one does that to me queen!"**

**"That's what Oi luv about ya, always ready to kill fer me…. Wait, that could be a bad thing too…" A huge grin spread across Rumpleteazers face as she burst out in a fit of giggles.**

**"HEHEHEHE * gasp * Jerrie *gasp * the killa! HA HA AH AH!!!"**

**"Well if Oi 'ad to.  Oi can be tough!" he boasted while flexing his "muscles".**

**"Nah! Yer as gentle as a butterfly and as cuddly as a teddy bear."**

**"Well, teddy bears can be vicious too!" He was about to pounce on Rumpleteazer when she stopped him and pointed to her belly.**

**"Remeba?"**

**"Oh ya."**

**"Oi want to finish this before they are born.  Do you think Oi can do it?"**

**"Of course ya can. "Ey, are ya 'ungry?"**

**"Well, actually, Oi'm quite 'ungry"**

**"Oi'll go out and get us somethin'."**

**"That'll be nice."**

**With a short embrace Mungojerrie was out on the prowl and Rumpleteazer was back to writing.**

**~*~**

**After a while I got tired of being in the tree all the time and went out exploring to find a new hideout. I found a comfortable old box of rags in the neighbors yard.  It was comfy and well hidden that was all that mattered.  I was quite happy because I was sure that Brute could not find me there.  I was wrong.**

**"Hey babe, you don't hang in the tree anymore I see." He woke me out of adeep sleep and I wasn't fully awake when I replied to him.  I actually had no idea who I was talking to until it was too late.  Until I became "sociable".**

**"Nope," I said drowsily. "Oi like it much better than the tree.  Besides, Brute doesn't know Oi'm he….re." I looked up into the smuggest of faces possible "What do ya want?!" I demanded.**

**"I guess you aren't as well hidden as you thought.  And all I wanted to do was apologize for being so . . .rude to you. Do you accept?"**

**I worked it over in my mind.  Why was he suddenly being nice to me?  He must want something.  But what if he was sincere?  What if he was really, truthfully nice?  It would be nice to have someone to talk to… OH! I DON'T KNOW!**

**"Ya, sure."**

**"Great!  Now lets start over.  May I sit down?"**

**I patted the ground next to me.  What was I getting my self into?**


	2. 2

A/N: sorry it took so long to get this up, I have been gone and have had some writers block. Oh! and I don't know if it has caused much confusion, but I'm not having Rumple get her accent until she meets up with Jerrie.

What Would I Do Without You

The next week with Brute passed quite quickly, and the whole time I was blissfully unaware of crooning tom cats intentions. How was I supposed to know what he really wanted? After all, I was just out of kitten-hood and longed for a friend. The only reason that I chased him away in the first place was because his ego was bigger than an elephant! Besides that, he used every cliché possible while trying to coax me out of the tree.

I eventually warmed up a bit to him, and enjoyed his visits despite our first encounter. Like I said before, I was desperate for a friend. The girls were gone all day, and the only time I was inside was when they were asleep. It would have been better if they left me outside all the time. Humans always say that cats are independent creatures. There is some truth in that, be we do need company every once in a while.

Brute would entertain me during his visits with his heroic stories of pollicle battles growing up on the street. He claimed that he beat up 32 pollicles and killed three. I'm no fool though. He's scared to death of pollicles. The day before I saw him running a way from a Chihuahua like his tail was on fire. I humored him though.

"I was almost dead! There were three on each side of me …I had one of their tails in my teeth and had ones tongue by my bare claws -with those slobbery things hanging everywhere, they are easy targets- I had another by the nose …The one on my left gave a yelp as I clawed it with my back paw …I was able to knock three out with my other back paw. After that with a couple of my most fierce hisses, I had them running away crying to their stupid peek mothers.

"Oooooooh! You're so brave!" I would swoon. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately for him, I never completed my sentence "OoooOooh! You're so brave and I'm the Queen of England!" but he just heard "OoooOoooh!". Looking back, I regret humoring him like that. It only encouraged him. Every day his stories would get more elaborate until, I could hardly control my laughter.

We eventually drew close to each other and became good friends. We were able to confide in each other and share everything. Our hopes and dreams, our wishes for the future. I took a great liking to the scruffy handsome tom cat and even tried to picture what our lives would be like if we ever became mates.

I remember the time I told him all about my home before. All the luxuries, the food, and most importantly to me, Daryl. I was telling him about a dream I had been having. I would be sitting in the tree and Daryl would appear. He picked me up and brought me home. I know it seems simple, but to me it would have been the best thing that could happen. I started crying when I was finished. I had repressed the tears so long. I always thought if I was strong and never cried, Daryl would come home faster. I was completely wrong. In the presence of the comforting tom I was able to let it all out. He was so sweet to me and seemed to show genuine compassion. I was actually in love with Brute, but if I knew that he was the best actor to walk the face of the earth I would have kept my wits about my and stayed in the tree. To put it in other words, we wanted different kinds of love from each other.

~*~

"Oh Teazaa, Teazaa!" Mungojerrie was whispering her name in a hypnotic voice while swinging a fresh mouse by its tail in front of her face.

"Jerrie, just give it to her, that's not way to treat your pregnant mate." Mungojerrie plopped the mouse on the desk, just missing the neat papers. Teazer quickly ate it down, after all, she was eating for more than just one.

"Lectra! You came ta visit!" she exclaimed around a mouth full of fresh mouse.

"Of course I did. I saw this excuse of a brother _trying to catch…"_

"SUCCEDING!"

"Whatever." she teased "Anyway, I saw him "mouse hunting" and decided to tag along and see how everything was going."

"So far so good" Rumpleteazer replied, licking the last meal remnants off her fingers and patting her belly. "Oi think they're comin' soon."

"Hey you in there" Electra whispered to Rumpleteazers belly, "you coming out soon? Everyone is anxious to meet you. Your aunt Electra especially. I'm going to teach you all you girls how to wrestle better than any boy could. You boys, Oh! all the things your dad will teach you. It's a great world out here. Hurry up."

"Not to fast though" added Rumpleteazer to her belly, then to Electra. "Oi 'ave ta finish the story first."

"What story?"

"Oi want to write what 'appened ta me before 'Jer and the tribe, so my kits will know all about it when they get big."

"Ahh! That's such a great idea. I'll leave ya alone now, Jerry looks like he could use some pestering. Besides, I have no where to go. All that happens at home is a lot of tail pulling. Speaking of tail pulling." Electra had spotted Jerry's tail swishing out of the corner of her eye, "I have some business to take care of. Oh! by the way, I must read your story when you have it finished." With that Electra stalked low to the ground ready to attack.

Rumpleteazer picked up the pen to continue writing when she heard a loud "ARRRRGGHHHH!!!! ELECTRA GET BACK 'ERE!!!!" and some loud giggles.

"You deserved it brother, waving your tail like that."

"Oi'm a cat what da ya expect?"

"You a cat? I never would have guessed? Mum always told me you were a pollicle that she took pity on."

"That's it, you're 'guna to get it!"

"I've heard that before" 

Rumpleteazer just smiled at the display. "ahh! Siblin' love. I 'ope you guys aren't 'guna ta act like that. Oh well, back to the story."

~*~

A/N: This chapter was short, but like I said, a bit-o-writers block. I hope you like it, and I hope to have more up soon.


End file.
